Yoshi (character)
About Yoshi Yoshi is the little green dinosaur that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. Yoshi are hatched from eggs. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything. They are omnivorous, but seem to enjoy tropical fruits the most, as displayed in Yoshi's Story and Super Mario Sunshine in which Yoshi can only be awakened by feeding them those fruits. Their noses can detect fruit and other secrets buried underground. Yoshi also have teeth but they are rarely seen or even used. The few times they are seen are mostly in Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island. Yoshi are really intelligent, being able to defend themselves as infants. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis Series, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, they come in many colors, possibly every color of the rainbow. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi to lay them. In games such as Super Smash Brothers series the color of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs always white with green spots. Appearances In Games Yoshi first appeared in the games in Super Mario World in 1991 on the Super Nintendo. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglass-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, and Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario Advance 3, [Smash Bros. Brawl(Note that, in some opinions, Yoshi is considered a useless character in Brawl, as noted by the video titled "Things you won't hear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Credit to YouTube regarding this information.)], Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS,Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, Mario Kart, Mario Kart DS, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Tennis Series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, and a few others. Speech Although Yoshi is in many games he has never been heard talking. The possible explanations for this are that he either has no voice or just simply makes random noises such as saying his name. There have been a few times where he actually has a speaking part. In the Super Mario World cartoon, he is given a speaking part. This is also the case with the yoshi that you ride on in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Later he is given a speaking part in the Paper Mario series, in these games, The Yoshi species has the ability to speak. Trivia -In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi dissolves when he hits the water. -Also in Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can change colors by eating diffrent fruits. -Yoshi appeared as a doll in Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time(alongside Mario).- -Yoshi appeared In Metal Gear Solid : Twin Snakes Alongside Mario As Dolls on Otacons Desk And When Shot Made The Infamous Yoshi Sound And 1up Sound Effect(Which Refilled Health When Sounded)- Category:Characters